Da What?
by cheater boy - A
Summary: Cross was left by his wife, Maria, alone with their baby, Allen. He was having a hard time just to prepare his milk and could not drink his wine when Komui came in to the rescue. Now, everything was settled when baby Allen said something. ATTEMPTED HUMOR I GUESS. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN.


**I know I shouldn't publish another DGM fan fiction yet, but I can't help it. This just suddenly popped out when I was babysitting my cute and adorable two years old nephew. He is a little shy, but once we are in his house or room, he's going to call me 'Aren' which he derived from my name and laugh like a troll whenever I ask him if he needs something. Although my nephew is making fun of the people in his room, once outside their house he never dares to offend anyone because he knew where his territory ends. XD.**

**I hope you like this short one-shot story.**

Cross Marian, a marshall working for the church to destroy akumas, collect innocence's fragments, look for an accommodator, and to fight the Noah clansmen, married to Maria who was also an exorcist working for the same organization, was left alone with their baby for the first time in his life as a father.

Apparently, Cross just came back from a three-month long mission two days ago and now his wife left for a short term mission, leaving him alone with their eight months old baby, Allen.

Walls were painted in beige, pillars and ceilling in gold, and furnitures in vibrant red with delicate gold that complimented the royal theme.

The room had a small bedroom enough for couples, a dining room, a kitchenette where Cross was having a hard time preparing his baby's milk, and a living room where his baby was crawling freely towards the coffee table where bottles of wines were.

"Damn!" cursed the man as he slammed his hand on the wall, making the kitchen wares in the cupboards to rattle. He had seen his wife, Maria, preparing their baby's milk at least twice or so and was instructed how to do it, but he could not tell why it was difficult for him to do it. With a sigh, he went back to the sink where he sterilized the bottles and nipples with warm water. "I think the next thing is to wash this with soap?" he guessed, unsure of what to do next. So, for a moment he stared, or more like he glared at the bottles and gasped when he recalled what was next. He then picked it all up and dried it before putting in the milk powder.

"Now...how many scoops is it?" he sat on the chair with the bottle in left hand and a scoop in the other, pondering.

While Cross was at it, baby Allen climbed up the couch, reaching for his fuzzyfier. He sat on the couch once he had it and quietly sucked on it, waiting for his milk.

_Hungry..._

Baby Allen's stomach growled so loud that even Cross heard it, slumping forward.

"Just hang on for a while, Allen. Don't die of starvation yet or I'll feed the akumas on you."

Baby Allen heard his father from the kitchen and straightened up as though he understood him and was afraid of the threat.

'Gruuu~' his stomach growled again.

Baby Allen was so hungry waiting for his milk that he became delirious and thought the wines on the coffee table were actually his milk. He brightened up upon seeing those and reached for what he thought his milk, almost falling down from the couch. Thankfully, Komui came in just in time before anything bad happen and grabbed the baby.

"General!"

Cross jolted, dropping the bottle with lukewarm water that spilled on the floor, when he heard someone yelled. He turned around, annoyed, only to see Komui with his baby in his arms, standing by the door.

"What?" he growled.

"I thought I told you about your wine and won't you stop smoking!? It's bad for little Allen's health. You know that second hand smokers are more prone to diseases like lung cancer" Komui scolded him as he was smoking while preparing his baby's milk.

The frown on Cross' face disappeared when he thought of a perfect idea.

"Komui." called the man.

"What?" Komui raised a brow.

"You take care of Allen."

And so, Komui wounded up carrying baby Allen on his back, entertaning the baby with his hammer toy, while Cross sat on the couch, having some booze.

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Cross beckoned to come in. The door creaked open, revealing Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda who was forced to come.

Kanda tore Lavi's grip on his arm and scowled while the two could not stop smiling at the very sight of the baby.

"Looks like you're having fun with Allen, nii-san" said Lenalee as she poked the baby's cheek in which Komui had to force a smile.

"Re-really...?" replied the current baby sitter.

"Komui, bring me more wine." Cross ordered like he was higher than Komui.

"You're like a couple." Lavi complimented, smiling his goofy smile.

"Da-"

All heads turned to baby Allen when he spoke.

"Da...uhh... Da..."

"Waahh... He's trying to speak!" exclaimed the young bookman in delight followed by Lenalee, saying, "I bet he wanted to say Dada or Daddy!" as they hovered over the baby while Kanda just stole a curious glance at the baby, appearing to be uninterested, but deep inside he was excited to hear the baby speak.

Komui took Allen off his back and repositioned him in his arms. He said, "Little Allen is likely to say Dada since he already called Maria as Momma." with a smile and ushered Cross to get off the couch and listen to his baby call him.

Cross obliged. He walked closer to Komui who had his baby and waited patiently.

Baby Allen snorted at the smell of alcohol, rubbing his nose furiously before trying to speak.

"Daa...uhh..."

Komui, Lenalee, and Lavi smiled widely, expecting for the expected word to come out, while Kanda watched curiously and Cross waited patiently; his heart pounding against his chest, pretty excited to hear his baby call him Dada or Daddy.

"Da... Da..."

"Say Daddy! Say Daddy!" Lavi encouraged baby Allen.

"Da- uuh... D-da..."

.

.

.

.

.

"DIE" said baby Allen, showing his deadpan and unamuse look, in front of Cross who smelled like shit.


End file.
